Polvos Fenomenales
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Harry y Draco se odian el uno al otro… Así que, obviamente, ¡Se dedican a follar como locos! TRADUCCIÓN del oneshot de VelvetBlood y dedicado con todo cariño a Anna Lylian. SLASH, PWP


**Nombre del fic: **Polvos Fenomenales

**Nombre original: **Great Shagging

**Escrito por: **VelvetBlood

**Traducido por:** PerlaNegra

**Rating:** NC-17

**Género:** PWP y ligeramente Angst

**Resumen:** Harry y Draco se odian el uno al otro… Así que, obviamente, ¡Se dedican a follar como locos!

**Nota de la traductora:** Dedicado con todo cariño a mi lectora consentida, Anna Lylian ;)

* * *

**Polvos Fenomenales**

Harry gimió cuando aquellos labios tibios encontraron el sensible hueco de su cuello, justo detrás de su oreja. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su cabeza se golpeó tenuemente contra el concreto del piso de los vestidores del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Cualquier pensamiento de que alguno de sus compañeros de equipo pudiera entrar en el más inesperado momento, fue hecho a un lado cuando esa boca chupó su garganta.

Inhaló temblorosamente mientras unas manos frías se adentraban bajo su suéter y unos dedos largos se extendían sobre su abdomen. Pronto, le quitaron su camisa y la arrojaron descuidadamente sobre un banco cercano. Harry gimoteó cuando la boca dejó su cuello para repartir besos sobre su clavícula y pecho, descendiendo hacia su estómago. Su respiración estaba convirtiéndose en cortos jadeos, sus manos apretándose contra aquellos hombros delgados y finos mientras la misma boca lo torturaba al hurgar con la lengua dentro de su ombligo.

_¡No suplicaré!_ Se recordó tercamente. _No lo haré, no, no, n…_

Su cuerpo brincó del frío piso de piedra, esas manos bajando la bragueta de sus vaqueros, un dedo correctamente colocado rozando por encima de su erección.

—Oh, Dios —masculló con voz ronca, cerrando fuertemente los ojos debido a la concentración.

Su amante le quitó rápidamente los vaqueros y éstos se unieron a su olvidado suéter en el banco. Entonces, Harry sintió lisa y tibia piel deslizándose sobre la suya cuando su atormentador semidesnudo se arrastró sobre su cuerpo, colocándose entre sus piernas abiertas. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás en una silenciosa súplica y liberó un gemido de aprobación cuando los suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos y lo besaron profundamente.

_No suplicaré. No, no, no… _Se dijo a él mismo, luchando por controlarse.

Pero su amante tenía otra cosa en mente, por supuesto, y Harry gritó contra los ansiosos labios cuando una erección se presionó contra la suya. Apretó los dientes mientras su amante molía las caderas contra él una y otra vez, volviéndolo loco de la manera más efectiva. Cuando percibió que una mano acunaba y masajeaba sus testículos, perdió todo el control que tanto había luchado por conservar.

—¡Malfoy! —jadeó contra los labios de su amante—. Por favor…

Draco Malfoy sonrió contra la boca del Niño que Vivió y continuó montándolo con seco y mecánico frenesí.

—¿Por favor, qué? —preguntó con voz arrastrada, recorriendo con su lengua los labios de Harry.

—¡Jódete! —gruñó Harry, mordiendo la lengua de Malfoy de pura frustración. Draco gimió, pero no dejó de moverse contra el chico que estaba debajo de él.

—Esa es la idea, Potter —dijo Draco vehementemente, alejando su boca de Harry y dándose un banquete con ese punto en la base de su garganta y que sabía volvía demente a su amante Gryffindor.

Harry gritó ásperamente, sus manos enredándose en el cabello de Draco. —Por favor, Malfoy, necesito que…

Draco retiró la boca del cuello de Harry y se movió hacia atrás para mirar su encendido rostro, satisfecho por haberlo hecho suplicar.

Había sido lo mismo durante meses. Se encontraban en cualquier sitio y procedían a besarse, a meterse mano y a joderse en seco el uno contra el otro hasta que uno de ellos por fin se rendía y le suplicaba al otro que se lo follara. Su primer encuentro había sido casi tan brutal como sorprendente. Una noche, se habían topado en un corredor desierto después del toque de queda y habían procedido a insultarse de la manera usual y a lanzarse amenazas nada vedadas, cuando de repente se encontraron apoyados contra una pared, devorándose el uno al otro como animales hambrientos. Se habían pajeado mutuamente y luego habían huido tan rápido como pudieron a la seguridad de sus salas comunes para negar que semejante encuentro había ocurrido entre ellos.

La siguiente ocasión había sucedido durante una detención en el aula de Transformaciones, y había finalizado con Malfoy siendo follado sin piedad encima de uno de los escritorios que se suponía tenían que limpiar. Y así, eso continuó, cada vez uno de ellos rindiéndose ante el otro. Cada vez, negándose a reconocer que fuera algo más que odio mutuo y la necesidad de sentirse superior.

—Sabía que caerías, Potter. —Draco sonrió altanero, sus ojos grises más oscuros de lo normal.

Harry bufó de frustración, presionando su miembro endurecido contra el de Malfoy y logrando que el rubio soltara un jadeo. —¡Si no me corro pronto, Malfoy, joder, te mataré!

—A ver, eso significa que me matarás a polvos, o que…

Draco no terminó su pregunta porque, en ese momento, Harry lo arrojó rudamente hasta dejarlo boca arriba contra el piso, y le bajó los calzoncillos de un tirón. El Slytherin suspiró y rodó los ojos ante el Gryffindor que lo miraba furiosamente.

—Qué impaciencia, Potter, ¡en serio! —lo reprendió, sonando bastante parecido a McGonagall.

Harry tuvo un instante para lucir aterrorizado antes de encontrarse de nuevo boca arriba contra el suelo y perder su propia ropa interior. Levantó los ojos y vio que Draco tenía una sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

—Y yo voy arriba.

Con eso, Draco estrelló sus labios contra los de Harry, empujándolo contra el duro piso de concreto y dejando que su propia erección se oprimiera contra la del moreno. Harry jadeó y luego gimió ante el contacto de ardiente y rígida piel sobre su propia piel.

—De prisa —gruñó, luchando contra el rubio encima de él.

Draco lo aplacó al girarlo para dejarlo boca abajo. Con los brazos, rodeó su abdomen y lo jaló hasta arrodillarlo. Harry se colocó en esa posición con gusto, echándose hacia delante para apoyar los codos sobre el banco que estaba frente a él.

—Lubricus —masculló Draco en voz baja, apuntando su varita a la fruncida entrada de Harry.

Harry sintió la conocida sensación resbaladiza entre sus piernas y cerró los ojos para esperar lo que sabía venía a continuación.

Un dedo se introdujo, moviéndose lentamente adentro y afuera. El Slytherin empujó otro dedo, curvándolos de una manera que hicieron que Harry gimoteara y se mordiera los labios. Cuando eso se alargó más de lo que era estrictamente necesario, Harry miró a Draco por encima de su hombro y le refunfuñó. Después de hacer un poco de movimiento de tijera dentro del moreno, Draco decidió que era hora de dejar de provocar, tanto a Harry como a él mismo.

Draco deslizó las palmas sobre el trasero de Harry y entró lentamente en él, liberando el aire con un siseo, los dientes entrecerrados, el cuerpo de Harry aceptando su dureza centímetro a centímetro.

—¡Ah! ¡Potter! —El Slytherin apretó los dientes, las puntas de sus dedos dejando marcas de media luna sobre el culo de Harry.

Harry gimió ruidosamente cuando sintió que el miembro de Draco rozaba aquel punto dentro de él, el punto que hacía que su polla respingara y su cuerpo entero hormigueara. Dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia delante mientras Draco se empujaba dentro de él una y otra vez, el sonido de los jadeos y gemidos de su amante haciendo eco en sus oídos. Casi gritó cuando sintió la mano de Draco envolver su erección, acariciándolo con rápidos movimientos al mismo ritmo que las estocadas que le otorgaba.

Draco se mordió el labio, tratando arduamente de contener el grito que se estaba gestando en su garganta mientras entraba y salía de la estrecha entrada de Harry. Podía sentir la tensión creciendo dentro de él, estaba tambaleándose peligrosamente y demasiado pronto por el borde. Apretó la erección de Harry más fuerte, pajeándolo más rápido que nunca. Harry gimió agradecidamente y se corrió dentro de su mano con largos y fuertes chorros de pegajoso fluido. Draco lo siguió, vaciándose dentro de su amante Gryffindor, lloriqueando de contento.

Exhaustos, se quedaron tirados ahí durante varios minutos hasta que Draco finalmente sacó su miembro medio erecto de Harry y se puso de pie, mascullando un rápido hechizo de limpieza para quitarse los remanentes del lubricante mágico y de su propio semen.

Harry hizo lo mismo, asegurándose de que el hechizo también se llevara el ardiente semen que goteaba por la parte trasera de sus muslos. Se vistieron en silencio, abrochándose rápidamente sus pantalones y túnicas. No se miraron el uno al otro ni hablaron entre ellos hasta que caminaron hacia la puerta, y solamente entonces Harry se giró hacia Draco.

—La próxima vez, será en _tus _vestidores —le dijo al Slytherin con tono acusador.

—Lo has entendido, Potter. —Draco sonrió con suficiencia antes de alejarse del Gryffindor.

Harry suspiró, apoyándose contra uno de los armarios durante un momento, todavía recuperando la respiración.

—¿Por qué lo aguanto? —masculló para él mismo—. Deben ser todos estos polvos fenomenales…

Y con eso, salió de los vestidores y regresó al mundo donde la rivalidad entre casas y la guerra en curso los mantenía a ambos en bandos opuestos.

**Fin**

* * *

_Si alguien gusta mirar un art inspirado en esta historia y dibujado por la grandiosa Yukipon, lo encuentran en este link: http : /i2. photobucket. com /albums /y14/JulietaPotter /shag. jpg (hay que copiar y eliminar los espacios) Besos y gracias por leer! _


End file.
